1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for logging content heard on the radio or viewed on television, or other broadcast medium so as to be able to retrieve and recall specific pieces of information about that content at a later date.
2. Background Description
In today's world the typical consumer is bombarded by content from a variety of sources. This content can come in the form of a song, advertisement, entertainment programs or sporting events to name a few. At times a consumer may want to recall this content for processing at a later time. For example, a consumer may be driving down the road in their car and hear a song they like on the radio. They would like to be able to remember the title of that song when they get home so that they can download the song from their favorite music download site.
Another example would be that of a consumer again driving down the road in their car and they hear a commercial for a product they wish to buy. That commercial gives them a special telephone number to call or a website to visit. Again, the consumer would like to record the phone number or website so that they remember to go to that site the next time they are on the Internet.
In both examples the user would need to find a piece of paper and a pen or pencil somewhere in their car. Once they find these items they would then need to write down the song title, phone number or website in order to recall it later. They would need to find these items before forgetting the song title, phone number or web address. Finally, they would need to do all of this while driving down the road. This is a circus act that is not only difficult to do, but also unsafe for a person trying to drive a car.
In the prior art there is known a technique for using text-messaging to a radio station to bookmark a song being played and tag the song with descriptors reflecting user organization of the bookmarked songs. The user is able to browse the bookmarks by tag category, and can look at songs listed by others by tag category, in order to find selections to match any mood of the user.
However, this technique is promoted by a particular station and does not allow the user to choose a media source.